


Black out

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine the bastard, Bakagirly, Black Out, M/M, Scaredy cat!Kagami, aokaga - Freeform, one word prompt, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Thou shalt ask indeed. I was so amused by that. Blackout or Aokaga please :) and thank you :D "<br/>One word prompt Tumblr ask by aomamudaikis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black out

It was around 9:30 when the lights had bailed out in Kagami’s apartment. 

“Eek!” the squeal left out of the Seirin ace’s mouth. Aomine cackled at the feminine gesture “Did you just screech?” 

“Shut up, i didn’t!” Kagami was worried about staying in this condition for a long time, having no flashlight with him nor his phone. He stood up with his hands flittering to guide him in the pitch black.

“Nah, you did. You even sounded like a girl!”

“Tch, be useful for once and help me find my phone!”

“Alright, alright Bakagami. “ He didn’t bother retorting the nickname back, too focused on the task he had given themselves. 

“Or should i say, Bakagirly? Hah!” his boyfriend had spoke up again. A vein had popped on the tiger’s forehead. “Fuck you!”

He walked up to the Navy head and was about to argue back in his face, but it seemed as if he already left. “That Ahomine..” he scoffed under his breath.

Kagami decided to look for his phone without him, taking slow steps forward as to not bump into anything.

The thunder was helping as it illuminated the room at times, but he would flinch the slightest as it got louder and startled him more. He was shivering at the eery feeling around him, not liking how dark his room got.

He was nearing his bedroom, he could feel. 

Opening the door he entered in and grasped at the desk to decipher where he was at now. He walked towards the drawer where his lamp was placed on. Opening the first compartment he was blindly identifying the objects in it. 

‘Keychain, picture frame, some sort of bottle, and…’ the shape was odd as he felt up on it. It had a bulbous sort of head, and a slim body with ridges embed on it. The feel of the material was some sort of rubber.. 

The thunder had appeared once again, startling him out of his wits and was finally able to distinguish what the thing was ‘A-a dildo!?’ 

Kagami’s face had flared up in embarrassment. Was it that damned Touou ace who put the toy in his drawer!?

Kagami called his rival with a shout “Oi, Aomine!” He had waited a few minutes and no response. 

The door to his bedroom had suddenly creaked. Kagami suddenly felt the fear acting up, and it was heavy on him. 

Of course he couldn’t see what was there at all and he didn’t want to ask such a stupid question such as ‘who’s there’ when the only people in his room was him, and the tan skinned male. 

“A-aomine?” he called once again. This time, with a much softer voice. Silence had over comed the room. 

“I-i know you’re there, Ahomine!” a mirror was in front of the American. Nothing but the dark was seen to be reflected, until a pair of glowing blue eyes had appeared and stared back at Kagami.

The floor made a sound. Kagami’s eyes had widen and immediately closed. He didn’t have the nerve to turn around, as he clutched the dildo to his chest. 

His lips we’re trembling as he waited for whatever was to come. He was scared out of his self, not knowing if that was a figure of his imagination or if it was real.

He finally gained the courage to one eye open. The eyes were gone. He sighed in relief, but not quite. 

Kagami’s arms were shaking as he put the dildo back in it’s place, deciding that he would have to talk to Aomine about this another time seeing as he was imagining things and that wasn’t a good sign.

He turned to look back at the wide space of his empty bed and saw—

“AHHH—-!!” Kagami jolted in terror as his scream was cut off by rough lips being paced on his own. 

The lights suddenly turned open, a cause from the generator, to see Aomine with mirthful eyes, and a laugh that was threatening to come out as he pulled away from Kagami’s lips.

“Pffft” A twitch had started to form at the Tiger’s eyes, Aomine placed his hand on his lover’s shouder.

“S-sorry about that B-bakagmi, but AHAHAHAHA! That was gold!” an outburst of laughter had come out of his mouth as Kagami was building up his rage.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! I’LL NEVER COOK FOR YOU EVER AGAIN!”

***

The next day, Aomine ended up starving without any food to eat. No one was willing to share a piece of their food, or money deeming Aomine unworthy for scaring Kagami in such a way.

**Author's Note:**

> The dildo was an excuse. Though, i was planning on taking it the smutty route but meh nevermind. It was originally going to be Kagami's phone without nay battery anymore


End file.
